¿ Y si Hacemos un Pastel ?
by Max player123
Summary: ¿ Que pasa cuando dos personas que se aman estan aburridas ? Eso le pasa a Inuyasha quien visita a Aome pero la lluvia los llena de aburrimiento Lemmon InuyashaXAome


**¿ Y si Hacemos un Pastel ?**

Tras varios días de no ver nada mas que lluvia , Aome sale de su cuarto mientras que una masa de tela roja la seguía por el pasillo al bajar las escaleras los dos se sientan en el sofá mientras que los pies descalzos se cargan en las almohadas del sofá — Inuyasha ... Baja los pies del sofá —

— Aome , me estoy aburriendo mucho —

— Ah y yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho — Con gran frustración se levanta para ver la tormenta , los rayos y los truenos , las gruesas gotas caían por todas las casas del lugar — No ha parado de llover en 2 días , mi mamá , mi abuelo y Zota se deben estar divirtiendo en ese hotel ... Ah yo quería ir — Los quejidos de Aome lamentándose por perderse unas vacaciones por tener que quedarse con Inuyasha a cuidar la casa y el templo se hicieron notar

— ¿ Y por que no fuimos con ellos ? —

— Que gran idea ¿ por que sera ? — La mirada de sarcasmo se hizo notar mientras que el enfado de Inuyasha se marcaba en sus ojos — Así ya recordé ... ¡ Por que eres un hombre mitad bestia de la era Sengoku y no perteneces a este tiempo Inuyasha ! por eso —

— Aome no tienes por que enfadarte así conmigo ... Si sigues así mejor me voy — Al acercarse con sumo cuidado a la puerta para girar la perilla y al abrirla la ráfaga de viento le llena la cara de agua y de hojas por lo que el decide cerrarla de nuevo — Esperare a que pare la tormenta —

— Oye Inuyasha ... ¿ Quieres comer algo ? — La dulce voz de la chica le llama la atención por lo que lo toma para llevarlo a la mesa — Es viernes ¿ verdad ? — El mira el calendario pero ve como la chica azabache saca una caja gris de su escote lo que hace que se asombre — Déjame ver ... — Con sus dedos comienza a tocar esa misteriosa caja para golpearla con su dedo y poner una cara de felicidad — Podemos ver una película en Netflix —

— ¿ Ver que en donde ? — Ella lo toma y lo empuja al sofá — Aome ...— Ella se sienta a su lado con los pies sobre el mueble lo que sorprende al peliplateado — ¡ Oye no es justo ! ¡¿ por que tu puedes subir los pies al sofa ?! —

— Por que los míos están limpios — Ella ve que empezaría en tan solo unos minutos — Olvide algo — Ambos se levantan y salen corriendo a la cocina para que Aome saque unas cajas de un sitio muy helado para ver una especie de comida muy fría — Podemos comer pizza y beber algo frió ... Así y tenemos mucha comida para ver la película en paz ¿ sabes como se llama ? — El de ojos ámbar niega con la cabeza y mirándola como solo portaba un vestido de rayas naranjas y azules pero nada mas — ¡ El ataque de los muertos vivientes ! —

— Hay aja ... ¿ Quieres decir que hacen historias sobre los muertos vivientes ? —

— Es una película —

— ¿ Y que es una película ? —

— Pues una película es ... Emmm , es un poco difícil de explicar — La campanilla del horno eléctrico para que el peliplateado sienta ese suave olor del queso y los demás ingredientes — Bueno ya tenemos la comida y la bebida ... Vamos ya va a empezar — Las luces se apagan y para sorpresa de Inuyasha veía un montón de imágenes a alta velocidad y sus ojos se iluminaban pero la película le resultaba interesante , las tres pizzas se habían terminado y la jarra de manzana se había vaciado por completo , los dos estaban abrazados viendo como dos de los supervivientes estaban escondidos en una cabaña — Oye Aome — El susurro del ojos dorados le llama la atención — ¿ Por que se tienen que esconder ? —

— Inuyasha esto no es un cine ... Veras ellos se esconden por que son novios y los muertos vivientes son muchos para ellos — El asiente con la cabeza y se recuesta mientras que la azabache se recuesta sobre el cosa que al de rojo no le molestaba , algo pasó cuando la pareja comenzaba a besarse y ve que el héroe le quitaba lentamente el vestido a su amada para revelar su cuerpo lo que hace que Aome caiga del sillón tratando de apagar el televisor con el control en el momento justo que ambos comenzaban a saciarse uno del otro — Eh ... Oye Inuyasha ¿ no tienes sueño ? — Al verlo enfadado ella ve como tenia la chaqueta manchada con la comida lo que provocaba la ira del mitad demonio — Oh lo siento Inuyasha ... No te preocupes tenemos la lavadora — Al salir al cuarto de baño donde el de garras se quita la chaqueta blanca y la roja por lo que se queda con el torso descubierto — Listo , en una hora tendrás tu ropa seca y limpia — Al verlo pensativo y sonrojado decide calmarlo — ¿ Inuyasha ?... —

— ¿ Que era eso Aome ? — El rubor se apodera de su cara y sus manos comienzan a absorver el calor de su mejillas haciendo que el mire al suelo — Quiero saberlo —

— Pues ... Cuando un hombre y una mujer ... Pues desean amarse ... Dios es difícil de decirlo pero ...—

— Aome — Ella mira al enojado Hanyo quien estaba de brazos cruzados — Se estaban apareando — Ella le abofetea con fuerza en la cara haciendo que Inuyasha se enfade mas — ¡¿ Que te pasa ?! Solo te pregunte por la comida que estaban comiendo —

— Lo siento ... Es que ... Pense que te referías a ... —

— ¿ Por que estas tan nerviosa ? No me digas que nunca habías visto a dos personas aparearse —

— ¡ No soy tan atrevida como tu y el monje Miroku ! —

— Yo tampoco lo soy pero si se lo que es , solo quiero saber que es ese alimento —

— ¿ Te refieres al pastel ? — Ella mas tranquila respira hondo y lo lleva a la cocina donde saca un libro rosado — Elige el que te guste Inuyasha — El mitad bestia no podía decidirse por que todos eran deliciosos — Bien ¿ que tal el de los 3 sabores ? —

— Aja , empecemos con algo simple —

— A ver , leche , huevos , harina , azúcar , levadura ... Vainilla , naranja y limón ... Si tenemos todo —

— De acuerdo ... ¿ que hay que hacer ? —

— Toma seis huevos y rompelos dentro de la cacerola ... Tomas el huevo lo golpeas contra el borde de la cacerola lo abres y dejas caer la clara y la yema dentro —

— Ya entendí , ya entendí ... Que fastidiosa — Con sus largos dedos comienza a romper los huevos y vertirlos dentro del recipiente donde ve que la yema era de un color mas pálido — Oye Aome creo que estas cosas están pasadas — Ella mira dentro de la olla y ve que eran normales — ¿ Que ? —

— Toma el azúcar y mezcla el azúcar con los huevos — Tras obedecer la orden ella se asusta para llamarle la atención quien seguía agitando la mezcla — Debías vertir la harina y luego el azúcar —

— ¡¿ Que estas diciendo ?! — El la deja caer sobre la mesa por lo que se cruza de brazos — Eres una tonta ¿ por que confié en ti ? —

— Oye es la primera vez que hago un pastel — Ella deja caer el libro en el pie de Inuyasha quien enfadado voltea la mesa y la enorme cantidad de azucar y huevo cae sobre Aome — ¡ Mira lo que hiciste ! —

— ¡ Fue tu culpa por dejar caer esa cosa sobre mi pie ! — La masa resbalosa hace que Aome caiga sobre la mesa y la tira de su vestido se baje revelando su hombro y ella le manotea un bote de chocolate que golpea en el pecho de Inuyasha — Mira lo que me hiciste muchacha tonta ... — La mirada se detiene en la tira del vestido que daba pie al inicio de sus pechos dejando congelado a Inuyasha pero Aome se sentía tan atraída al negro liquido que caia de su torso desnudo — Aome...—

— Inu.. Yasha ...— El se acerca atraído por su aroma de mujer , ya no era su peste de niña inmadura , sino un aroma de mujer , la joven azabache se sentía tan atraída a el por lo que ambos aceptando sus impulsos comienzan a besarse lentamente mientras que las garras de Inuyasha comenzaban bajando lentamente los pechos de Aome quien empezaba a sentir el gran calor que de ellos emanaba — _¿ Que nos esta pasando ? ¿ por que no podemos detenernos ? —_

— Aome ...— Ella lo mira a los ojos mientras que respiraba haciendo crecer su ya abultados pechos — Tu olor ... Es .. Exquisito ...— Los dos se volvieron a besar pero no era un simple beso sino uno muy ardiente y apasionado tomando a la azabache de las piernas — _¿ Por que su olor me cautiva ?_ — Con sus uñas comienza a arañar la espalda de inuyasha quien siente como si su aliento fuera arrebatado por aquel beso por lo que comienza a caer con sus labios por el cuello mientras que los labios eran como si chupara dejando marcas en su cuello hasta llegar a la base de sus pechos para comenzar a lamerlos como si su vida dependiera de ellos lo que provoca un pequeño gemido proveniente de su boca — _No puedo resistir..._ — Con sus garras comienza a desprender la ropa de su suave y delicada piel , al ver esos pezones oscuros y virginales no pudo evitar apretarlos con sus manos provocando mas gemidos de la boca de su amada y ella sin poder evitarlo comienza a morder su dedo indice para apagar los poderosos gemidos , solo con morderlos provocaba que su intimidad se humedeciera y ella sentada sobre la mesa se lanza al cuello de su amado lamiendo todo lo que había en su cuello y el pecho a Inuyasha

— _Se ... ve ... Tan ... Atractivo ... Lo deseo —_ Con las poderosas lamidas provocaba que algo en el interior del medio demonio se generara , pudo notar que algo en el se estaba formando — _Eso es ..._ — Sin perder mas el tiempo Inuyasha le arranca el vestido revelando su cuerpo completamente desnuda delante de el y con sus manos se descubre delante de ella mostrando su virilidad delante de ella quien se sentía mas excitada que antes y sin pensarlo comienza a acariciarlo con sus manos haciendo que Aome se sintiera extasiada por la forma en la que el besaba y la acariciaba mientras que con sus manos aprieta con firmeza el miembro de Inuyasha quien suelta un leve gemido pero no le importa por que ahora la tenia para el solo y con delicadeza siente como ella lo guiaba hasta su intimidad para que ambos sientan el contacto del otro — Inuyasha ...—

— Aome ... Te ... Te... Te amo — Las palabras no hicieron mas que hacerla sonreír por lo que ambos se besaban ardientemente mientras las manos de Inuyasha se dedicaban a masajear los pechos de su amada y con sumo cuidado comienza a penetrarla lentamente haciendo que ella suelte un gemido y las lagrimas caían de su cara por lo que el se separa inmediatamente de el — Aome ... ¿ Te lastime ? —

— Ya pasó inuyasha ... No te separes de mi ... por favor — El comienza a penetrarla de manera lenta y suavemente hasta que ella se vaya adaptando — Mi virginidad ...—

— Aome ...— El se sentía apretado dentro de ella por lo que la toma entre sus brazos poder complacer a la mujer que amaba y no se separaría — Eres tan hermosa ... — Los dos cierran los ojos para comenzar a escuchar los gemidos de la azabache quien lo arañaba y lo mordía producto de la lujuria y el placer de ambos , Inuyasha la acuesta en el suelo por lo que empieza a penetrarla con mas fuerza mientras ella solo lo abrazaba y gemía de placer , ambos estaban extasiados y cuando el clímax llega justo en el ultimo momento cuando ambos caen en el suelo envueltos en la masa de azúcar — ¿ Te lastime Aome...? — Ambos se vuelven a besar y con su boca comienza a descender hasta el miembro de Inuyasha quien ve como ella lo lamia con la punta de su lengua y al meterlo en su boca se sorprende de como reaccionaba al escuchar la respiración acelerada del mitad demonio quien siente de nuevo como toda su masculinidad sale dentro de la boca de Aome , ambos en el suelo abrazados ni se habían molestado en limpiar sus cuerpos del azúcar por lo que se levantan y tras un baño caliente ambos se acuestan en la cama de Aome , sin vestimenta , sin darse cuenta de la hora pero cuando suena el celular ella se despierta y se da cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda

— _¿ Que pasó ? ¿ Por que estoy desnuda ... ? Inuyasha_ — Al verlo dormir tan tranquilo y con su cuerpo desnudo al aire libre no pudo evitar dar un bostezo y verlo despertar — Inuyasha ...—

— Buenos días Aome — Ambos se dan un suave beso por lo que Aome se acomoda el pelo — Sabes tengo un poco de hambre — Ella sonríe para ver su vestido rosa y al ponerse de pie el la empuja — Tengo hambre ...— Con un ardiente beso comienza a saborear sus labios hasta colocar sus manos en los pechos de Aome quien estaba sonriendo al ver al hombre que tanto amaba hacer lo que ella deseaba ... Besarla como si no hubiera un mañana.


End file.
